


Challenge 1: Sexpistolary

by nomical



Series: And Then There Was Porn (Summer Pornathon '14) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, First Time, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://textsfromcamelot.tumblr.com/post/7647385071">this</a> post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge 1: Sexpistolary

Freya sits on the sofa, sipping delicately at her wine. She watches as Morgause pins Sophia up against the wall and sucks her neck. Across the room, Mithian and Elena are rocking together on the floor. Elena's breasts have come out of her top and Freya watches, mesmerised, as they bounce up and down. On the chair beside them, Vivian is grinding on Morgana's lap, Morgana's hands fondling her ass.

This wasn't quite how she expected the evening to go. Granted, she had assumed her evening was going to be pretty sad before Morgana found her moping around the confectionery aisle in Tesco. After Morgana's initial blunder of “of course Merlin is dating Arthur, who doesn't know that?” she quickly back peddled and invited her to her bi-weekly 'book club', the quotation marks being key. Once they had gotten in the car, it was quickly explained that real book club had rapidly turned into girls only wine night and then the pretence had been dropped all together.

Another sip of wine and another glance around the room. Morgause had turned Sophia around so she was resting with her forehead on the wall. Maybe resting wasn't the best word for it, Freya acquiesced, as Sophia's moans seem to say otherwise. She watches, fascinated, as Morgause pulls a strap-on out of her purse like it's a perfectly normal thing to have lying about, and starts teasing the head around Sophia's entrance.

Freya tears her eyes away to look at the other couples but of course now it's turned into one big love pile on the floor; Elena kissing Vivian's neck, Vivian stroking Mithian from behind, Mithian with her head down in Morgana's lap. It's not fair, she thinks with another mouthful of wine. What are the protocols for this sort of thing? Even though you've been invited to a lesbian 'book club' orgy, how does one participate? Do you need an invitation to join a pairing? Can you walk over to a group and just dive in? What's the etiquette!? Freya crosses her legs, blood pulsing to her groin in an annoying fashion. She's half sexually frustrated and the other half just plain old frustrated and she's pretty sure you shouldn't be either of these things at an orgy.

She's got half a mind to just wank herself off and go home when her saving grace walks through the door in the form of Gwen Thomas. Lovely, sweet, innocent Gwen from her children's lit class who seems so out of place with the rest of them it's like watching a rainbow fish swim through a swamp of frogs. Not that frogs aren't nice, and the rest of the women in this room certainly aren't ugly, and maybe she's drunk because did she seriously just think of Gwen as a rainbow fish? They stare at each other hesitantly for a moment.

“I didn't know you were into book clubs,” Freya starts.

“My class got out late tonight,” says Gwen, as if it explains everything.

The silence is painfully awkward for all of five seconds before Gwen blurts, “want to make-out?”

“Oh thank god,” Freya responds, and just like that the tension is gone.

Gwen all but throws herself on the sofa and they scramble to get purchase on one another. As Gwen pulls her dress up over her head, Freya reflects that it's really a shame she wasted so many weeks with her stupid crush on Merlin when she could have focused all her attention on Gwen instead. Gwen with her lovely full breasts and her wicked tongue which is doing wonderful things to her mouth and promises absolutely fantastic things for her nether regions later.

She doesn't remember the exact moment they migrate to the floor, but really, it's not all that important. It's some time after Gwen has screamed her name and Freya's lips are wet and numb. There's someone holding her up from behind, their dark hair falling over her shoulders. There's a mouth attached to her right nipple, the tongue laving around it, pulling it into a peak. Her left hand reaches out blindly and finds someone's ass to knead and grip. There's two people at her feet, taking turns pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs and plunging their tongues inside her. Her right hand is buried deep in Gwen's hair. As her second orgasm of the night builds, she lets her head fall back and reflects on how glad she is that 'book club' needs qualifying quotation marks.


End file.
